The Master of Swordplay
by ShadowHunter399
Summary: After defeating Gaea, Percy is presumed dead. After his successor claims him, he goes to camp, disguised, to see what has changed since he left. He soon becomes as popular as "Percy". Will he reveal his face, or be forever hidden in the dark. Looks can kill. Rated T. I don't own PJO or HOO. That's for Rick Riodan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story. And if you guys have any suggestions to any ideas for my next chapter. I will also provide a question at the end of the chapter, whoever gets the question right will have the next chapter that is dedicated to them. And my update schedule is on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays.**

 **Percy Pov**

 ****When Percy woke up he had a splitting headache. What happen? He was floating in the middle of the ocean and nobody was nearby. He recalled the fight with Gaea, with Piper and Jason falling out of the sky. He could still remember blood everywhere as the fight rang around him. Perseus closed his eyes and thought hard about what had happened. He promised Annabeth he would survive

 ***Flashback***

As soon as he saw Jason and Piper Fall down, he could feel his body boiling with hatred. Gaea held Leo in her hands attempting to smother his fire out. Percy's eyes were blinded with fear.

Back on Argo Everyone thought Leo was the part of the prophecy. But, here Leo was dying as Gaea smirked watching him died. Percy raced to his aid.

Leo saw him and his eyes widened. "PERCY! RUNNNN!" Leo screamed.

Percy never broke a stride.

Gaea laughed at this. She whisper to him "Are you coming to your death, or are do you plan to come to your friend to help him. It's useless. He is already dead!"

Gaea threw Leo in the air, leaving him flying through as she summoned a mountain to intercept Leo.

Percy roared at her.

 **Third Person Pov**

Leo woke up to see him flying at a mountain. He screamed as he put his hands in front of him and shut his eyes. He waited a moment for his death. When half a minute past, he opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by water.

He looked around to find Percy standing near the ocean as he controlled the water to grab Leo. Percy had his jaw set as he quickly move Leo to the beach. Then, the water seamed to recede and the ocean formed a humanoid figure resembling the Son of Poseidon. Percy looked at the figure and stepped in it, as it grew. Percy floated near the center of water figure. Then he shouted with the humanoid's voice so loud that the battle stopped to cover their ears. Some unfortunate monsters were obliterated and paralyzed with agony. He shouted "Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, to storm or fire the world will fall, an oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death"

Gaea laughed and said "You must be saying the prophecy of my victory. Your storm, Jason, is unconscious, and Leo is useless. So what can you do now?"

"You forgot one thing"

Gaea whirled around to face grinning Percy

"What?"

"Sons of Zeus aren't the only ones who can make storms."

"You wouldn't dare!"

Percy charged Gaea with his figure and smashed her into the ocean. "This is for trying to destroy my camp.

Percy dragged her to the below depths of the ocean. He knew that disconnecting the primordial from her power source can weaken her.

He didn't notice Annabeth waving at him for Percy to come back.

Percy searched for the one primordial that he could trust. He yelled "PONTUS!" A man with a trident ( **A/N Not the gum Trident *mumbling* weirdoes)** and a navy blue linen cloth as a robe. He looked like that one cool kid in your school but nobody noticed him. His face was sad and brightened as he saw Percy.

"Hey there Percy, oh and there's Gaea. Long time no see."

"Hey I brought you a prisoner. So do whatever you want to her. Abuse her, Torture her just whatever you want to make her eternal life a living hell. Easy enough?" As he waved his hand in front Pontus face as her stared at her exposed body.

"Uhhh, OK then. Deal" Pontus had an old evil gleam in his eye as Gaea's eyes widened and dirt tears came out of her eyes.

She roared as the earth smash a blade of titanium into Percy, gashing his face.

Percy sunk to the bottom of the ocean with blood spurting from his face. As he floated down to the ocean floor thinking, I fail her.

He blacked out.

 **Percy POV**

 **I woke to see a harsh man looking at me**

 **"** **Your….."**

 **MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!**

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Thanks for viewing. The question is**

 **What is the name of the male god the has a even cabin number.**

 **Next update is Monday!**

 ***munches blue cookies***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back. The reviews were amazing from the last chapter. As long as you guys are enjoying it, I will still update. The polls are**

 **Percabeth-2**

 **Percy/Thalia-0**

 **Percy/Artemis-1**

 **Percy/None-1**

 **Percy/other-0**

 **I would like to dedicate this chapter to** **Phoenix X 2 for getting the question right** **. And tell me if I should change my book picture into something better. Anyways here is the next chapter-**

 **Percy POV**

I woke to see a harsh man looking at me

"You're ….. Kronos!"

He looked at me with his golden eyes.

He sighed and said "Ahh, I see you still have a grudge."

"Of course I do!"

The titan stared at me with a look that I couldn't read. As soon as he opened his mouth, I was sure he would blast me will all his might. Instead he burst out with laughter. His laugh wasn't evil, it was filled with joy. But considering the laugh can from a psychopathic cannibal, he looked like a guy who can back from one of Dionysus's parties. When he finally stopped, he explained. "I have not come to harm you".

Now it was Percy's turn to laugh.

I replied back "I will believe that when Isee it".

Kronos frowned "See this is what happens when I try to help someone for the first time. I am ironically running out of time." **(A/N Do you see the pun)** His image threatened to flicker away. He shook his head "I have to do something good before I leave. I have chosen you as my successor because you have the most powerful abilities known to man. So, I will help you survive. Your wound on your face will heal but your scar will not. Also when you go to Camp half-Blood, you must be known as anyone but Percy Jackson. They must be ready to greet you as a hero, not an outcast that has bested Death twice. You will be called the son of Kronos."

I looked at him with an open mouth. I asked "Why do I need you to help me?"

"As we speak, you lay dying on the bottom of the sea floor with no way to go back. If you accept this, then you will have a chance to see Annabeth again. Since our last fight, my essence has been obliterated."

I wonder if he was bluffing. But the looks in his eyes were serious.

"Ok then" He smiled and said "I knew you

He zapped me with a figure that looked like an hourglass and a scythe combined.

Then the next thing I knew I was floating in the middle of the lake next to camp.

 **Time shift (To when he goes back to camp) + End of flashback**

I ran to the camp boundaries with a manticore on my heels. I heard the camp blow a horn as I approached.

I could see Clarisse charge the monster with an electric spear and memories flashed in my mine.

 **Clarisse POV (Surprise! I don't she gets enough time in stories including the original books.)**

I was on watch duty when I saw a teenager running away from a manticore.

DANG! The thing is bigger than Mrs. O'Leary!

I thought that the punk was in trouble, so I snatched the emergency horn and blew. I charged the beast with Maimer. Then I saw blood.

Blood spurted from the boy's hand. He screamed as electricity coursed through his body and burned his skin.

I stood in shock as the boy had gotten blisters and smoke coming out of him.

The manticore walked toward him, but I stopped it in its tracks.

I bellowed "Don't take another step towards him!"

It looked at her and she could swear that it was saying "Let me pass. This is life or death."

I reluctantly let it pass and the beast huddled with the dying teen. There was a soft glow that grew into a harsh light. The entire camp looked towards the light and instantly looked away.

When I looked back, a 19-year old teenager stood there. I gasped as he almost looked like Percy. But, he had a hood on that cover his face. He stared at me and replied in raspy voice. It was similar to Percy's but more cracked. "What now?"

He looked at me until I started to speak "Why did you save the manticore?"

"Because he….." Then he started to cough out blood and he fell to the ground.

 **Chiron POV**

I was conferring with the gods about our search for the missing hero Percy Jackson.

"What was that, Poseidon?"

The depressed sea god looked up and said "I sensed a presence in the ocean that is so similar to him, yet so different."

I look up and my eyes widened "Have you checked with the other Olympians yet?!"

"Yes"

"What did they say?" I said with impatience

"They know nothing" My shoulders drooped in sadness, but quickly looked up when he replied "But, when we discussed who this may be the demigod must be one of the most powerful auras that we have ever seen. Keep a lookout of a powerful hero"

The Iris message shattered as a bright light came from Thalia's tree. I ducked under the door frame to investigate the source.

I saw that Clarisse was carrying a body of a bloody teenage on her shoulders. She shouted before she reached me "Call Apollo here now! He needs to heal this punk's wounds."

I yelled "APOLLO!"

The sun god flashed in my face with his shining bow yelling "PUNY HUMANS"

I yelled back "It is just me Apollo!"

He looked down on me and said "OH, hi Chiron"

I rolled my eyes and said "I need you to heal one of my campers that have been badly injured.

He looked serious and said "Yes, I can sense great pain. In fact, so much that it hurts my head"

We galloped, or rather I did and Apollo ran, to the Big House. Clarisse place the hero on the nearest bed and stared at him with wide eyes.

Apollo said "I need you both the stay out of the way because I don't want any distractions"

Time skip

 **Clarisse POV**

I knew the little punk was in danger of dying. I paced the lawn as random flash of yellow came for the window. When Apollo came back to us he looked so tired and his ridiculous grin was wiped off his face.

"Do you want to know what his recovery is?"

"Yes" Chiron and me both said at the same time

"Well he…" he sighed "He had a blade of titanium on his body showing that his was stabbed through the chest. He also has a bunch of scars on his back with means he has been tortured. He got electric burns on his body. But for some reason, the wounds were healed so that he would not die in right away."

I looked at him "That explains why the manticore disappeared, and he was still alive!"

Chiron and Apollo look at me in shock. They said at the same time "What did you say?!"

I repeated myself.

They both exchange a fearful look. Chiron said "I have not seen the type of manticore or demigod that could have done that in centuries! We must keep an eye on this boy! He is powerful."

Then all of a sudden there was a gasp.

We turned around to see the boy sit up. He turned his head towards us. He looked at us and said "Why am I here"

Chiron stepped up with respect in his eyes. I haven't seen that look in his eyes ever since Percy was here.

"You are here because you live in a world unknown to mankind. A world of ancient beings that still exist in the Western Civilization. You are known as a demigod, half human half god. We will soon know your heritage. But for now you will stay in the…" "Hermes cabin" as the boy finished.

Chiron frowned and said "Yes, how did you know?"

"My mother told me about this. We live as Greek demigods. We worship like the Greeks did."

Chiron nodded as he spoke. "I assume that your father is a god"

The kid shook his head, "I have no father. Only my patron, but he has passed on from this world. He left me as his successor."

Chiron narrowed his eyes "Immortals cannot be killed"

"His essence was destroyed"

Chiron nodded at the teen's knowledge of the true world. He then wondered "Will you take of your hood?"

"Sure" He pulled his hood off to revel….

 **MUAHAHAHHAHAHA!**

 **Cliffhanger**

 **Don't worry I might post another chapter today. Maybe if you guys are nicely.**

 **Here is the dedication Question**

 **What is the titan of the North?**

 **There you go. I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back. Keep up the reviews. As long as you guys are enjoying it, I will still update. The polls are**

 **Percabeth-3**

 **Percy/Thalia-0**

 **Percy/Artemis-1**

 **Percy/None-2**

 **Percy/other-0**

 **I would like to dedicate this chapter to** **bad girl zainab** **2 for getting the question right** **. The question said the** **TITAN** **of the north, not the god. I got some PM about me to stop the cliffhangers, but they are so good. Please review your vote because I'm not going to tell you the date of the poll closing!**

 **Chiron POV**

The boy pulled his hood to reveal a face of a handsome kid. He had white hair and looked like it was bleached.

That was not the only thing that was strange.

He had a sea green mask made of pure emerald. The crystal had been polished with a type of magic.

His eyes were the worst. They reminded me too much of my father. They were harsh and piercing, like they wanted to read my past.

So, I shook the thought of the boy being my half-brother. I asked "Boy, what is your name?"

I noticed that the boy hesitated before answering "You can call me Raven."

I nodded acting like everything was normal even though the world was about to end. "Ok, I will call a guide to give you a tour around Camp Half-Blood."

Raven frowned and said "Who will it be?" as he looked at me strangely.

I thought for a moment. "You can choose who will guide. I recommend choosing Malcolm Pace."

"Is he the leader of his cabin?"

I wondered "How did you know about the cabins"

"My successor told me most of everything"

"To answer your question, he is not the senior counselor. You can check the Athena Cabin for that."

Raven yanked his hood into place as he walked up out the door like he knew where he was going.

Apollo tugged my arm and said "It is best that you keep an eye on him. A demigod with that much power can leave us in more trouble than Percy did"

Then, he flashed away.

"I know"

 **Raven POV (A/N I am pretty sure that you all can guess who Raven is, but that will hurt the plot)**

I walked out the door as campers stared at me with wonder. I walked up to the Athena Cabin and knocked on the door. The camper looked at me like I was a dead. The door flung open as a blond teenager screamed "PERCY!"

Then she looked at me and said "oh" and went back to crying. I looked around to find an explanation, but all I got were snickers. I walked in the cabin and gasped.

There were smart boards and desks filled with notes and a fountain next to one of them. I walked to the biggest desk and found a bunch of maps that have been slashed through.

"What are you doing here?"

I turned to see a boy looking at me with confusion. He asked again "What are you doing here?"

I replied "I have come to see the senior counselor for the guide since I am new."

He shook his head franticly and whispers "Annabeth is feeling sick and doesn't want to do anything, except look for Percy."

I walked pasted him and walked up to the leader, Annabeth. He screamed "NOOO!"

I put my hand on her shoulder and the world seemed to flip. Or I was just me. Annabeth flipped me and I was about to make friends quickly with the ground.

 **Third POV**

Everyone in the cabin watched the two for the beat down of a century. But the next thing Malcolm knew, Annabeth laid on the ground in shock.

WOW.

I have never seen Annabeth lose to a person besides Percy, Luke and Clarisse. The boy just reversed her judo flip! No one has ever done that. Usually, she does it too fast that nobody can react fast enough.

She quickly stood up and said to the boy "Who are you?" She said it more as a challenge than a question.

The boy sighed "I see, straight to the point. You can call me Raven."

Annabeth glared at him "What is it that you want? If you don't answer it correctly, then I will summon the Wrath of Athena to blast you!"

The boy shook. Annabeth smiled at the sight of this, but then realized that Raven was laughing.

"You and your threats are nothing. I could be stronger than her if I wanted to be. But to answer your question Chiron sent me for you to give me a tour in camp."

Annabeth looked at him and "I only give tours to the worthy" Malcolm interrupted and said panicky "You don't mean..." "Raven, I challenge you to a duel"

He grinned and said "I accept"

 **Raven POV**

I ran to the arena as all the campers walked toward it. It looked like everyone heard about the challenge and wanted to watch get beaten up. Heck, even Chiron was sitting down in the stands to watch with interest in his eyes.

He pounded his hoof and yelled "Campers, you know the rules. No maiming and only call death on a killing move. You can use your power to your limit and you can use any weapon. BEGIN!"

I held out my hands and my opponent laughed. She said "Why don't you have a weapon kid? You scared?"

"No, you should be"

"Why is that?"

"My powers are beyond your comprehension." I said as I pulled of my hoodie.

She gaped at me and said "You look like…"

"Who?"

She turned to see me hold a sword at her neck "Dead!"

She looked at me in rage. Then, she charged at me with her knife. I stopped and shone a bright light to blind her. Then, I summoned a monster. I asked her "What is your favorite monster?"

She thought and said "Hydra"

I nodded and said "So be it"

A hydra emerged from the ground as the campers scrambled to get their weapons. They brandished their weapons as the hydra turn its heads towards the campers. Annabeth's jaw dropped "Bu-But how is that possible?" Chiron shot the hydra with flaming arrows and turned towards me grimly. The campers charged at me with their weapons, screaming "He's a monster!"

Suddenly, a blast of power knocked them away. A symbol appeared above my head and took the form of a scythe. Chiron bowed and said "All hail the son of Kronos, king of titans, father of time and the Golden Age."

Then I watched as the campers knelt down to bow

"Don't bow"

One of the younglings waved his hand like he had a burning question. When I noticed him, he asked

"Why do you have a mask on?"

"I'll show you."

And I took off my sea green emerald mask …

 **MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHaaaaaa….**

 **I have to stop with these cliffhangers. But, they're so good! If you guys still like this story review on how you think. Please don't hate me. Oh yeah! He is the question-**

 **Who is the titan of memory?**

 **Bye**

 **#Dongsayadae**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So, I just wanted to clear up that I accept flame and everything, but GEEEZ. You guys can say some weird things. Like when Percy was stabbed, his powers have limits, so he isn't a god or anything. I say that because if you read the first book in the original series *cough*, then Percy gets stung by a pit scorpion and doesn't heal to water. So now that that is cleared up, if you want follow my story for daily updates. The polls are-**

 **Percabeth-5**

 **Perzoe-0**

 **Pertemis-2**

 **Palia-0**

 **Peco-0**

 **None-3**

 **Here's the story enjoy! The chapter is dedicated to Phoenix X 2 for correctly answering my question. The answer was** **Mnemosyne Titaness of memory!**

Raven POV

I pulled my mask off and revealed my true face. The people before me screamed as they got a better look at my face.

My skin on my face was a mess and covered with white scars. My biggest scar ran across my eye and down my cheek. **(A/N Does that remind you of anyone).** The scar covered my face as the people shielded their eyes, to keep their sanity.

They waited until I put my mask back on until they finally look around.

Suddenly, a piercing howl shot through the woods and headed towards the group. I grinned to recognize the familiar sound. The hellhound charged at us and barked with excitement.

Annabeth screamed "Heel, Ms O'Leary!" But the dog ran at full speed.

Then, the only thing I could see is black, as I got a bath in dog saliva. The campers looked at me like just turned into a giant dog biscuit. The only friendly hellhound in the world sat and I climbed her. I said "Good night camper. See you in the morning for the tour, Annabeth!"

She looked at me in confusion, forgetting that she lost the duel.

I rode away on Ms. O'Leary. I could hear the campers whisper "Only Percy could control her. Who is this kid?"

I grinned and rode off to go sleep on the beach.

Time Skip (Morning)

I woke up to see a grumpy girl glaring down at me. I stood up, rubbed my eyes, and yawned in her face. She said "Oh, so now you're going to brag?"

"Yes"

Her face turned red with anger as she attempted to punch me, but ended up punching the air. I tapped her shoulder and she spun around to look at me. I said "You never learn, do you? I am the heir of Kronos. I can control time as well."

"Let's just start with the tour and get this over with"

"Ok"

She walked toward the cabins and said "As you may know, these cabins represent each god. The right sides are all the male gods and the left sides are all the female goddesses. We don't have any cabins for the titans, so stay where ever you like. Anyways, those cabins there are empty so you can stay there."

She pointed at the 1st, 3rd, and 13th cabin. I walked towards the 3rd cabin and saw stuff on one of the beds. I asked her "Who lives here?"

She had a look of pain in her eyes before she said "My boyfriend, Percy, use to live here and he disappeared."

"What happened to him?"

"We had a second war with the giants. Then, to defeat Gaea and save everyone, he sacrificed himself and destroyed Gaea at the bottom of the sea. We are still looking for him."

She looked like she was about to start crying again, so I said "Let's move on with the tour"

She nodded and walked out the door heading towards the forge.

Time Skip **(A/N I thought the tour would be boring and decided to skip it. Please don't hurt me! :)**

After the tour, she walked back to the Athena Cabin. I walked towards the dining tables to grab a snack. Isummoned a bag of Doritos and munched on the crispy triangles.

Then, the fire in the hearth flared up, as the entire Olympian counsel walked out with their weapons in hand. The campers rushed out to look at the all-mighty gods. I respectfully bowed to them and returned to eating my snack. They stared at me in awe, like I dared to be disreactful in front of them. Apollo whispered "Hey, can I have one". I nodded and handed him a nacho cheese Dorito.

Zeus's face burn red, as he saw Apollo and me loudly ate. The campers looked at me, like I was crazy and took a few steps back.

"ENOUGH!"

I looked at him and replied "Oh hi there Zeus would you like one?"

He faced me and said "Sure, I would love… I mean SHOW YOUR ELDER RESPCET!"

He cleared his throat and said "To begin this meeting, there is a sign that an essence of Kronos is here and we can to the source of it. Who is it?"

The entire camp looked at me and point toward me. Zeus turned to the other Olympians and asked "All in favor of destroying this boy?"

Everyone raised their hands except Hestia, Apollo, Artemis, and Hermes. She said "But wait…"

The other did not listen as they pointed their weapons at me and said "We hereby declare that you shall be decimated!"

I nodded and closed my eyes. The Olympians charged their weapons that were pointed at me.

"WAIT!"

It was too late, as Annabeth jumped in front of the blast to protect me.

The Olympians looked in shock at blood went flinging everywhere.

Annabeth POV

I grimaced and scolded myself for making a stupid mistake. But I want to save the innocent guy for doing nothing. I felt blood splatter on my clothes and looked up.

I saw a manticore stand in front of me to block the shot. When I looked at it, it stared at me with its sea green eyes. It reminded me so much of Percy that I embraced it and said "Thank you". It nodded, like it understood me. It walked towards Raven and stuck his head out and Raven put his hand on its head. The manticore slowly shimmered away. Then, Raven collapsed onto the floor coughing out blood. I ran towards him and turned towards Apollo.

"Heal him" I screamed.

Raven weakly looked up and whisper in my ear "I know everything about what happened to Percy Jackson"

Then, he collapsed and looked into the sky.

I knelt towards him. He wasn't breathing.

 **MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA**

 **Cliffhanger! Life is good. The question of the chapter is a little bit of a twist.**

 **What is the name of the character in the image of this book?**

 **Good luck on the question because it's hard!**

 **See you tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. So I wanted to say thanks for the reviews and all. I just got of school and my head hurts, but I am still writing. Anyways the polls are-**

 **Percabeth-5**

 **None-3**

 **Pertemis -0**

 **Other-0**

 **It is a Percabeth story! Congrats to the people who voted that!**

 **Since nobody got the question the answer is Kirito from Sao the anime. Here is the story**

 **Annabeth POV**

I pressed his neck to check his pulse. I could feel a slight beat. I turned towards the Olympians and said "Heal him!"

They looked at me and strait up said "No"

My jaw dropped, as I walked right up to Zeus and look him in the eye. I growled "Do you want to destroy the only chance of finding Percy?!" The fact that I brought up the name of my missing boyfriend shook them up and Zeus looked at the boy and then at me "N-nn-no" he said tripping over himself. He waved to Apollo as he inspected Raven and put his hands on the heir's heart. He stepped back and declared in a solemn tone "He is dead"

I collapsed on the ground crying. I was so close to finding out what happen to Percy. A hand was place on my shoulder. I looked up to see my mother, Athena, staring at the dead camper.

"We shall never know what happen to the sea spawn." A dim image appeared from the guy's body. It was a clock. I ran over to the shape and observed it.

I turned back to the Big Three and asked them "Is this?"

They exchanged looks and Hades spoke up. "It is the clock of time itself. The clock has the ability to turn back or stop time. The only way to activate it is to have a person that the owner loves the most touch it."

I stared at the clock that seemed to be counting down. I shouted "EVERYONE, Make a line and everyone clicks it!"

Everyone crowded together to touch it. Even, Chiron got in line. But every single time someone touched it, nothing happened. It got me being in the front line.

I prayed that the spell would not work for me because I was determined to hate him forever. But, I put my palm on it.

Suddenly a pop exploded in the distance. The body levitated in the air as the clock reversed the time when the boy's wounds. The boy grew bigger until he was the size of the Olympians. The teen opened his eyes to reveal golden eyes. He opened his eyes and a raspy voice emerged. It was a harsh manly voice different from Raven. "Why, hello children and grandchildren. It is an honor to meet you again."

The Olympian recovered and pointed their weapons and said "WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

Kronos laughed "You are all the same. I have come to tell you where you can find Percy."

Zeus stepped forward and said "How can we trust you? Swear on the River of Styx that what you say is true"

"I swear on the River of Styx" Thunder boomer the oath was bind to the titan.

He continued "As I was saying, Percy is still alive. He is living in the world as another person. He is someone that you all know. I have come to you to say that he is not the person that you use to know."

Then he fell to the ground and jolted awake. He stared at me and looked around.  
I asked him "Why do you like me?"

He sighed and said "I saw that there was potential in your to move on, but now that my patron said that Percy is alive, I feel strange for having a crush on you."

I stared at him and said "Will you help me search for my boyfriend?"

Raven looked me straight in the eye and said "No"

I stared in shock when he said that. Poseidon rushed to him and pushed him into a wall. Raven didn't even try to dodge it like he did in our fight. Poseidon yelled "WHY NOT? HE MEANS EVERYTHING TO US AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SAY NO!"

Raven cleared his throat and replied "I said no because you do not need to search for him"

Everyone turned with a confused expression on their face.

"He is right here"

The campers looked around, trying to find him. I glared back at him and growled "You lied. He is not here."

He grinned and removed his mask and hood saying "He is here. I know because I am him!"

 **There you go not much of a cliffhanger. I will post two chapters tomorrow for Good Friday for Christians. The question is**

 **Who is the mother of Athena?**

 **Have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I got sick and had a headache. The dedication goes to msw93. The correct answer was Metis who was Zeus's first wife. Anyways now that is out of the way, does everyone like the fact that the story is a Percabeth? I think so. I will only be updating on weekdays. Sorry.**

 **Here you guys. Enjoy!**

 **Annabeth POV**

I looked at him in shock. I studied him from head to toe. He had the same height as Percy. Then when I l glared at his face, it changed the side with all his scars. He opened his other eye and he looked at me with his sea green eyes. I ran to him and grabbed his face and studied his eye. It was full of mischief. There was only one option.

Percy POV

She looked at me with wonder. The she pulled her face towards me and threw me on the ground. I laughed and looked up to see her point a dagger in front of my face.

She interrogated him "If you're really Percy, where was your Achilles's heel?"

He smirked and leaned up, whispering in her ear.

"The small of my back"

She stumbled backwards and fell. I stood up and walked towards her and whispered lightly "About right here" I touched her small of the back. She shock at my touched. I calmly walked away to a safe distance and sat down. I turn look at Athena race up to Annabeth, who was staring at the bright sky.

Her mother asked "Are you okay?" Her daughter nodded slowly. Athena glared at me and turned her attention back to Annabeth. She questioned again "Did you find out who he truly is?"

Ananbeth said something. When Athena asked again, Annabeth cleared her throat and replied "He's Percy"

The campers gasped and fell to their knees and bowed. Percy laughed at their sight and the campers looked up in confusion and anger. When Percy stopped, he started to talk.

"Well, when I first came, you guys were about ready to reject me! And now, you are bowing to me just because of who I was. No. I have changed. Luke and Kronos also live in me and, as we speak, tell me not to trust you. But, I still. Tell me. What has the fates given us?"

At the last part he looked at Rachel, who was confused beyond measures.

Then, Rachel and Apollo's eyes turned green, as green mist came out of their mouth forming an image of Kronos. He said in a raspy voice "The Master of Swordplay has returned, to find his past that has burned, the darkness shall lead his path, others enveloped in a leader's wrath,"

As soon as the last words came out from their mouth, they collapsed, with campers and the other Olympians. They looked at me with a look. Poseidon stared at me and rushed toward me. He crushed me in his hug. I blushed that he was showing so much affection. "Peosineun deo isang jonjaehaji anhseubnida." I said and walked to my father's cabin.

Third POV

Poseidon looked confused. Athena put her hand on his shoulder. He whirled around to find a concerned look on her face.

He asked her "What did Percy say?"

She turned around and said "He said 'Percy no longer exist'"

Poseidon fell to him knees and cried.

 **TIME SKIP**

In the morning, Percy stretched the bed. The familiar scene reminded him of the good days. Then, he touched his face and remembered his past.

 _*Flashback begins*_

He ran and looked behind him. A small hand tugged on his pants and he looked at him.

Staring back with her mahogany colored eyes was a little girl named Charlotte Wymore. I looked at her feet and her shoes. I knelt to the ground and pulled into my arms and sprinted. I left her in front of a big dark castle and told her "Tell the owner that you need to go to CHB and that you are from Percy"

Her nodded and hugged me. "Goodbye Percie"

I grinned and ushered her into the only safe place in Tartarus. I turned and the grin was wiped off my face.

I stepped down to meet the group of monsters that were walking towards me. I could see the Minotaur and a bunch of monster that I killed in the past. They slowly started to advance.

I pulled a scythe charm from my pocket and pressed the button. Nothing happen and Luke's voice said "Tartarus's power is too great. Kronos cannot help you now."

I sighed and pulled out a scythe, set my stance, and did a come at me gesture.

The monsters charged. I swung my weapon as an arch of destruction. They just kept running at me so I kept slicing. Soon the last monster fell; a dark humanoid emerged from the darkness. He chucked "I see that you have returned into my realm. You have come to die."

I raised my sword and scythe. He blasted me with black power. I dodged and his leg. He cried in pain and slapped my cross the field.

He walked in a limp with a face of pain.

"I will have my revenge"

 _*Flashback end*_

I looked at the ceiling and gulped. There was a knock on my door. I answered "Who is it?"

A familiar voice said back, in an innocent way "You don't remember?"

Curiosity got the best of me "Come in"

A girl with red-brown eyes came in and tackled in a hug. Percy looked down and Charlotte smothered him in a hug.

He returned his hug.

A cough came out and Percy looked at the door. Annabeth leaned on the doorframe with a twinkle in her eyes.

Charlotte looked at him and said "Hi Percie"

Annabeth cleared her throat and said "Charlotte was claimed by my mother Athena. She asked if you were here. But, at the time, we thought you were dead. Charlotte claimed that she met a man named Percy Jackson. You were missing for 6 months." She turned to walked away, but I grabbed her arm and she shook at my touch

"Annabeth, I would like you to meet an old friend."

A golden figure appeared next to me. Annabeth's jaw dropped.

 **Hey guy. The question is-**

 **Who is the man at the ending?**

 **Sorry I forgot to tell you I would not update on the weekends!**

 **Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. So, thanks for the reviews! I am feeling better and have a minor headache. I had no reviews that have the right answer to my question. So, the dedication is blank. Answer is in the chapter.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Annabeth POV**

I turned to face Percy. He said "Annabeth, I would like you to meet an old friend."

I watched as a gold shimmer appear next to him and a figure stepped out from it.

It was Luke. He smiled with his scar rippling on his face, like a drop of water in a lake. He walked over to the blue seat on the porch. I started to fill up with tears and ran to hug him. He tried to put up his hands to stop her.

She ran through him and knocked over the chair. Percy fell down on the ground laughing his head off. He round back and forth, dying of giggles. I quickly stood up blushing furiously. Luke brushed off the dust and looked at me, with a frown. "I was going to say that I am a memory, so you can't touch me."

I looked down at my feet. Luke's face softened and said "Percy was making an offer with me and we wanted to ask you. This is your choice and there is no turning back. Who do you want; Percy or me?"

I looked at them two and whispered "I would choose Percy. But if I could, I would bring you back too, Luke."

Luke nodded "Once again, you chose the right answer. I cannot come back and replace Percy."

He slowly disappeared until nothing was left.

Will ran up to us and said "Chiron has summoned the senior counselor."

I walked there with a nervous feeling. I went into the studio with my other friends to comfort me. Percy yanked my shoulder and whispered fiercely "Do not breathe a word about your meeting with Luke."

I nodded and he started to relax.

Travis was flirting with Katie "So, what does a piano, a tuna, and a pot of glue have in common?"

Katie though about it and replied "I don't know"

"You can tuna piano, but you can't piano a tuna"

"What is the pot of glue for?"

"Ha, I knew you would get stuck there!"

Katie laughed. It pained me that they looked like me and Percy in the past. He had gotten more serious and no longer laughed or smiled with ease.

Chiron stamped his hoof pulling me back towards reality.

"I would like to begin this meeting. Travis, please stop making corny jokes, even though they are funny. First thing I would like to say is we have found Percy, or rather he came to us. Anyways, I could say that we have a new prophecy."

Leo stood up "I think that it is about Aquaman here. The prophecy was an answer to his question. Though, I don't think the Fates will ever give Percy a break."

He sat down.

Chiron sighed and said "Thank you Leo. I agree with you. The prophecy is about Percy. What do we know so far?"

Piper piped up **(A/N HAHA JOKE INTENDED)** "Well, it is obvious that Percy is the master of swordplay. He is the best one in centuries."

Conner spoke up "What does it mean when 'To see his past that has burned'. What happened in your past, Percy?"

Everyone looked at him. But he said nothing.

Chiron coughed and went back on track "The darkness shall lead his path. That could mean Hades since he is on the good side. And others enveloped in the leader's wrath. Who is the leader?"

Everyone said in unison "Percy!"

Percy looked up with a grave expression. He stood up and said "I will accept this quest."

I stood up and said "I will join you on this quest."

I expected him to jump for joy now that we were together at last. Instead he shook his head "I will not be taking you on this quest"

Everyone busted with confusion and anger. "You always go with Annabeth" "Why are you going alone?" "You have to take two people!"

Percy raised his hand to stop the noise. Everyone stopped talking to hear what he was saying. "I already have two members that I will not mention" He glared at me to be quiet. I sank into my sit to avoid his scary glare.

He walked out of the room, leaving us all awe stuck.

Then, Chiron gulped and said "That would conclude this meeting."

After everyone walked out, Chiron had a conversation with me.

"I don't understand. I feel like Percy is starting to hate me."

"Child, do not worry. If Percy chose not to bring you, I am sure it is for a good reason."

"May I see him before he goes?"

He gave me a dangerous looked but replied "If you insist."

I ran over to Percy's cabin. He was packing extra clothes, some drachmas, ambrosia, and nectar. He turned around to see me and his expression changed into a softer look. I asked him "Why did you not choose me to go with you?"

He stared at me and answered from behind his mask "I love you. This quest is too dangerous. I only did it to protect you."

I cried back "I can take care of myself."

Percy moved his head in a sideward motion sadly. "I know what lies ahead of my path. It is too much for you to handle."

I embraced him and sobbed "I missed you, Percy!"

He hugged me back "I missed you, too."

He took off his mask and kissed me. He pulled away and he smile brightly at me.

 **There you go monsters. A Percabeth moment. Happy? You better be. I spent a lot of time planning. Here is the question.**

 _ **Who is the Titaness (female) of water?**_

 **Plus I think I will add a new demigod. Put your ideas in the reviews.**

 **Sayonara Viewers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. I am so sorry for not updating yesterday. I nearly drowned in homework. I am so sorry. Besides I had to rest because my head started to hurt again. I am feeling better now though. The winner of the question is** **Markus Bond. The answer was Tethys! Thanks for answering the question! Without further to do, here is the story!**

Percy POV

I ushered Annabeth out of the cabin, after a few more kisses, of course. I turned my back to the door and started to pack more supplies.

According to Kronos and Luke, the trip would be rough and long. When I finished packing and grabbing a few Munchies, I walked out to the Big House. I looked around to find nobody around to see. The only people that were here were Annabeth, Clarisse, and Chiron.

I looked at them and Chiron asked "Boy, are you sure that that you don't want any other people on your quest?"

I nodded and said "I am certain about this."

Chiron drooped his head "So be it. Where will you be traveling?"

I said without hesitation "Colorado"

Annabeth wondered "What is so important about Colorado?"

I sigh and shook my head "You're a daughter of Athena and you don't know?"

She blushed and put on a sad face "No"

I sighed and said "To answer your question, Colorado contains the Garden of the Gods."

Clarisse frowned "What is there?"

I looked at her and exclaimed "There is a powerful item kept in the Garden. It is the Shield of Ajax the Great!"

Chiron stared at me with wide eyes, like I was crazy. "THE SHIELD OF AJAX? WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH YOUR QUEST?!"

I put up my hands in the air. "Kronos told me that to defeat the enemy. The enemy is unknown. I must leave now."

I turned to walk to the border, but Annabeth ran after me. I whirled around to look at her. She stopped in front of me. She pulled in for a kiss then hesitated. I finished the kiss and kissed her on the lips. I hoped that I could freeze time and make this moment last forever. I finally pulled away and held her head.

I promised "I will return my love. I promise on the River of Styx."

I walked out of the border.

 **Annabeth POV**

I ran to my cabin and prayed. I called for Athena and asked her for help. She appeared in front of me in an instant. She saw me kneeing at the altar. She walked over to sit beside me.

I looked over to her and asked "I am lost, Mother. I lost Percy once and I am afraid that I will lose him again. What do I do?"

She looked at me sadly and replied "I cannot help or influence you into doing what to do. The question must be answered by you."

I went into a concentration. Athena said after a while "I must say, if you choose to pursue him, this will cause great pain to the both you. You may save him if you do."

I decided "I will go with Percy on his quest"

Athena nodded and got ready to flash away. I asked her "Can you give me a box of doughnuts?"

She looked at me, confused "Why do you want… Oh I see. I shall do that."

A box of doughnuts appeared in my hands. I gave her a drachma in return.

I walked over the stables where a black Pegasus lived. I walked over to him and a black head stuck out. I said to him "Hey there Blackjack. I need a favor."

He snorted like: _What is it that BGF_ **(A/N BGF stands for Boss's Girlfriend)**

I said to him "I need you to transport me to Percy"

He neighed at me _No way._

I held up the box of doughnuts "I just so happen to have a box of doughnuts. I was going to eat it, but I guess I will just have to throw it away."

He jumped in joy and leaped over the fence and put his head in my arms. I laughed at this and said "I guess I would give you the doughnuts for the favor.

He nodded his head and knelt for me to climb on his back. As soon as I got comfortable, he took off.

 **Percy POV**

I ran through the woods and looked behind me. The monster chased me. I had to hold my ground. I turned to face it. I pulled out my scythe and set my stance. It crouched and pounced. I swung my weapon at it attempting to decapitate it. It blocked my hit and swiped at my chest. Its claws raked at my body leaving a painful wound. I staggered backwards, but it charged at me again. It opened its mouth and a silver arrow sprouted in the creature's mouth. A dozen more followed and kept coming until the monster dissolved into golden dust.

I looked behind me and half a dozen girls walked out of the woods. They all wore silver camo jackets and pants with black leather boots. One girl who was the youngest stepped forward and looked at me.

I stood up and walked forward. The girls nocked their bows at me. I raised my hands in a surrendering way. I grinned at their faces as they narrowed their eyes. I whistled "Dang you girls are pretty good looking. One of them growled and let lose their arrows. I slowed time to get out of the way. I walked behind them, and I set time back. I poked their shoulder with a disappointed expression.

"What is Artemis teaching you these days? Back in my days, the hunters were the fiercest warriors. But now look at you. You never have the good training."

The oldest girl, who was 14, came up to me and snarled "Boy, I do not care. We will take you to My Lady for punishment. Come with us, prisoner."

I chucked "I would much rather come as a guest than a prisoner. I would like to make a request to see your leader, please." I walked with them and let them tie steel chains around my hands, just to make them feel better.

I walked into the Hunter's camp. Girls from the ages 9-15 crawled out of their tents and gave me disgusted looks. I winked at them and grinned as my 'captors' took me to the main tent.

One of them cried into the tent "My lady, we have captured a prisoner."

A young voice called back "Bring in the male that dares to mess with the Hunt."

I walked into the tent. A girl the age of 9 sighed and shook her head. I looked at her and bowed. She nodded saying "At least you have enough manners to have a semi-normal conversation. What is your reason to being anywhere near this camp?"

The leader of the other group piped up "He was fighting a monster. We helped kill it. But instead of thanking us and running away, he decided to flirt with us. So, we fired our arrows at him. He appeared behind us. He asked us to have a meeting with you."

She stepped back and knelt next to Artemis. Artemis glared at me "Before I turn you into a jack lope, explain yourself."

I sighed "I never intended flirted with them. I was just making a conversation"

The other girl snorted.

"I swear on the River of Styx"

Thunder boomed outside. Artemis widened her eyes looking around, like expecting something to happen. When nothing happened, I continued "I just defeated the monster with the help of your hunters. Afterwards, I went over to thank them and they notched their bows at me. I was trying to thank them. They shot their bows straight at me and I had to dodge them. Then, I agreed to come here not as a prisoner. If I wanted to escape, I could take out your entire Hunt."

I allowed Artemis to absorb the information. She finally said "I need you to swear."

Without hesitation I said "I swear on Chaos and the River of Styx."

More thunder boomed, louder than ever.

Artemis sighed "I will have to banish you from ever seeing the camp again"

I shook. Artemis asked me "Why are you scared?"

I busted out laughing. The hunters and their mistress stared at me in confusion. I finally stopped and asked "Is that how you would treat an old friend?"

Artemis shook her head. "There is no male friend of the Hunt. I will turn you into a jack lope for that lie"

I cried "Oh no. I am so afraid of jack lopes. I am so scared." I stared to suck my thumb.

Artemis asked in a low voice "Was that sarcasm?"

I nodded enthusiastically "Yes. Maybe you should go out of the woods sometime. Go to the mall, huh?"

She rose from her seat and announced "What is your name, boy?"

I shook my head "Can you guess my name?"

She shouted "Tell me now boy!"

I groaned and replied "Raven"

"Raven what?!"

"Just Raven"

"Well Raven you are a new addition to the jack lopes. Starting…."

She stopped as I pulled my hood down and took off my mask. The hunters screamed because the amount of scars I contained. The goddess whispered "Perseus Jackson?"

I nodded and she dropped to her knees and bowed "I am sorry?"

The hunters panicky asked "My Lady, why are you bowing?"

She looked up in awe "Idiots. You brought Perseus Jackson, the champion of Olympus and savior of the world!"

The hunters fell to their knees. A punk girl ran into the tent and saw the hunters and Artemis bowing. She scanned the room and locked eyes with me. She whispered "Percy?"

I sighed "How many times do I have to say it? Yes I am Percy."

She rushed forward to hug me, but I dropped to the floor. I remembered that I had a wound. A pool of blood emerged from my body.

Ugh. I hate dying.

 **There. I made up the chapter that I missed. Here is the question**

 **Who are the Fates parents?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Adios!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I am glad that people would still enjoy the story. Going straight to the point, the winner of the question was YungHomer. I should encourage everyone who is reading to answer the question. It is a great warm-up to PJO and HOO.**

 **Here is the story**

 **Annabeth POV**

I flew over the border of Kansas and Colorado. Blackjack was starting to pant, so we took another doughnut break. Blackjack gobbled up the doughnuts in a few seconds. I laughed and continued to eat. I looked in the sky to find the sun setting. I closed my eyes and set me head against Blackjack's soft fur.

 **Time Skip**

I woke up to hear… nothing. I was having a vision of Percy sitting on the floor of a strange place. I could have sworn that the people around him trying to heal him. There was a girl trying everything she could to heal Percy.

I shook Blackjack awake and he jolted into a fighting stance. I looked at him and said "I have a feeling Percy is in danger."

He knelt down and I climbed on him. We soared over a silver camp. Blackjack shook his mane in excitement and sky-dived towards the ground.

I screamed with thrill as we hit the ground. I quickly hopped off and scouted the area. The camp was deserted. I have never seen the Hunter's camp, like a ghost town. I could probably hear a pin drop.

A small head popped out of the nearest tent "HI" she shouted. I jumped up in the air. She covered her mouth and screamed "I AM SO SORRY!"

I covered my ears in pain. I asked loudly "CAN YOU TALK MORE QUIET?"

She shook her head and pulled out a tablet. She wrote "Can't. I'm daughter of Echo. This is my inside voice."

I nodded. I asked her "Did anyone strange pass by here?"

She nodded.

My heart started to pound faster and faster. Percy was here. I pushed past her and looked around. Then I saw the problem. A large group of girls was crowed near the river. I ran to them.

Thalia turned around and gasped. Her best friend ran up to me and embraced me. I returned the hug and asked "Why is everyone crowded next to the river?"

She stuttered saying "Ummm… Nothing!"

I knew something was up. Thalia never stuttered, yet here she was looking like an idiot.

I stormed past her towards the big group **(A/N Do you get the pun. No?)**

I pushed my way towards the center. I stood there in shock as Percy was bleeding to death.

A young girl was tending to him. She had silver hair and electric blue eyes. She was the half-sister of Thalia.

She looked at me with a panicked expression. She quickly said "I think Percy is going to die."

I glared at the group "Who?"

Artemis tilted her head and replied "Who? What do you mean by that?"

I yelled "I mean who did this to him!"

There was uneasiness when the crowd heard this. Thalia put her hand on my arm and pulled me away from the crowd. Everyone looked back at my boyfriend's body and they stepped away from the body. Or where it used to be.

I yanked my arm back and knelt on the place where Percy's body was. I looked around to try and find him.

The only item that caught my attention was a pen. I grabbed it and scanned it. It was Riptide.

I couldn't believe it. The only way Riptide wouldn't disappear would be if the owner was dead. I stared at the pen until I gave up.

Percy was dead and I failed him.

 **Time Skip**

I stared at the Hunters as they laughed without a care in the world. It pained me to see them laugh when my entire world fell.

I uncapped Riptide and transformed it into writing mode. Beautiful bronze ink oozed out. I slowly wrote a letter to Olympus.

I wrote "I have written you on an important matter. Percy has fallen and has gone to the realm of Hades. I wish to make a personal request that I could visit his soul. Please let him have a peaceful afterlife. Yours truly-Annabeth Chase"

I burned it in the hearth and said "To the gods of Olympus"

I walked back to the woods where I last saw Percy. I still couldn't believe that he was gone forever.

I saw a flash of movement across the river. I looked with all my might. I could see a faint image of a monster. A certain monster. It had sea green eyes and pranced away. It was Percy's manticore.

I turned to see if anyone way looking and I ran across the river and after the manticore.

 **THIRD POV (On Olympus)**

Chaos rang through the palace.

Hestia looked at her family and she tried to shush them.

They ignored her and kept arguing. She shook her head "SCILENCE!"

There throne room suddenly became quiet. Nobody knew that Hestia could be so loud and forceful.

She continued "Now that you are quiet, we can continue this meeting."

She bowed at Zeus, who cleared his throat and trying to overcome his fear of Hestia.

"As I was saying, I do not know of how Perseus died. All we know is that he died and Annabeth asked us to give a peaceful afterlife."

"But, he isn't dead" Hades objected "I would sense his presence if he died. I can tell that he is not dead. I can't tell if he is in trouble or if his soul has been destroyed"

The doors slammed open and a bloody figure entered.

 **I am sorry that the chapter may seem like crap. I like it soooo yeah.**

 _ **Are you happy now? Are you happy now?**_

 _ **I don't wanna know**_

 **I had to bring out some Maroon 5**

 **Oh, before I forget. Here is the question**

 **Who is the King of Werewolves?**

 **Thanks and don't forget to be awesome!**

 **Signing off!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salutations! I am so sorry that I didn't update in time. It was my homework. The winner is… Izzybella12. She was the only one who even spelled it right. Spelling counts! I would like to say that you should go check out her story. It's called Silent Running. Also I am sorry that I did not update it in a while. I was suffocating in my own homework!**

 **Disclaimer: If you are younger than 12 or under. Don't read. Teenager stuff.**

 **Anyways here is the story!**

 **Have fun!**

 **Apollo POV**

I looked around at the chaos that my elders were making, until Hestia silenced them. I was just about to put on my Beats, when a person that looked like a corpse stumbled into the room. The figure clumsy walked into the room that we occupied and face planted.

I jumped from my seat and sprinted to the horrifying body. But then a wall of yellow electricity appeared in front of me, and I almost zapped myself.

I spun around to face my father. He glared back at me and the air crackled with power. I didn't back down.

"Why are you stopping me from doing my job?!"

"Because, I must let this man die for his actions."

I rolled my eyes and jumped over the wall. I knelt to check his pulse, when a rod of lighting closed in on my throat.

Without turning around I whispered "So, now you're going to kill me for doing a good deed?"

I expected Zeus to pull back his weapon and allow me to continue. I honestly didn't want my head gone. That would make it hard to get some hot chicks.

Instead Zeus pressed the sword closer into my throat. He said "You will do as I order you to do. Whoever doesn't will get punished!"

I looked up to meet the cold murderous eyes of my father. I declared "Let us vote to see if this man should die."

Zeus looked around and announced "All in favor" Nobody raised their hand, except Hestia and me. I could see fear in their eyes, wondering what would happen if they angered Zeus. "All not in favor"

Sadly, everyone raised their hand against their will.

I screamed "Do you want an innocent hero to die?"

Nobody responded.

I grabbed the fallen hero's arm and teleported him to Camp Half-blood. I quickly healed him and ran off the escape the wrath of Olympus.

Annabeth POV

I ran across the river and into the woods. I tried to call to the manticore, but every time that I called to it, it would ran away. That left me to no other choice but to follow it.

I walked to what seemed like hours.

I came up to a mountain and looked up.

Lightning flashed in the air and pulsed in the air like sound waves. I looked around and shook.

I looked around and saw a flash of movement in the bushes. I brandished my dagger and shouted "I know you're in there. Come out or I'll make you!"

Two dozen monsters emerged from their hiding place.

"Shit"

Percy POV

I jolted up and banged my head. Hard.

"OW!"

I opened my eyes to see a blond boy looking at me with a scalpel in his hands. I quickly crawled backwards and hit my head on the wall again.

The boy laughed "Why are you- oh, this? I was just sharpening it."

I rubbed my head "Not funny Will!"

Will put down the scalpel on the steel table and pulled a clipboard out of thin air.

"Would you like to hear your diagnostics?"

I shook my head and rose from the bed.

I stumbled and Will caught me.

"Whoa! You need to rest for around"

I nodded and closed my eyes.

 _I dreamed of a mountain. When I looked around, I could see flashes of lightning course through the air._

 _I climbed up a mountain and heard a scream pierce through the air. I turned to look and Annabeth's face was there, with tears streaming down her face._

I woke up with sweat beading down my face. I grabbed my clothes and my bags and did a New York taxi whistle. The shadow of the infirmary rippled as Mrs. O'Leary jumped out.

I climbed on her and commanded her "Bring me to the Rocky Mountains and FAST!"

"Woof!"

Then we jumped into a shadow, which consumed us.

Annabeth POV

"Tell me where it is!"

I glanced up and glared at the bright figure. It was Hyperion.

"I already said I don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled

He grinned and shook his head. "I guess that leaves me no choice"

I shook in fear as he put his hands on my breasts and ripped off all my clothes. I instinctively tried covered my breasts, but the bronze chains on my wrists held me back.

He asked me "Do you know what I love to see the most?"

When I didn't answer, he answered "I like to see your face for what I am about to do"

My eyes fill with tears and I tried to snap the chains.

It came right out!

I stood up and ran into the woods. I looked behind me and saw Hyperion walk towards me in menacing way.

"There is nowhere to run he yelled and gained on me.

I hide in a tree, hoping that he would not find me. All of a sudden, a hand clamped over my mouth. I tried to scream, but nothing came out.

"Hush Annabeth. I'm trying to rescue you!"

I turned around to see the familiar voice. Percy had a grim expression on his face when he looked at my cuts and bruises. He pulled me into a hug and asked me "Who did this?"

I tried to speak, when I was interrupted by a loud voice. Percy slipped out of the tree and hid in a bush.

Hyperion walked up to the tree that I was in and looked up. I held my breath and curled into a ball.

Hyperion grinned and punched the tree. The tree fell and so did I with it.

Percy jumped out and started to slash at the titan. Hyperion screamed like a little girl and raised his hands weakly to defend himself. As soon as Percy was done with him, Hyperion looked like a blob of ichor. Percy walked up to him and growled "Never again" before he decapitated the injured titan.

He turned towards me and I rushed up towards him. We kissed until it had seemed like an eternity passed when we pulled apart.

He looked down at my breasts and chuckled. I remembered that I was naked and blushed.

I asked him "Do you have any extra clothes I could use?"

He laughed and replied "Sure. But first you still have to do something for me."

I rolled my eyes "What do you want now Seaweed Brain?"

"Well Wise girl, I want a kiss of course!"

I leaned over and he grabbed my waist and kissed me. He put me on the ground and we had the best moment of our lives.

 **LINE BREAK+Percy POV**

When we arrived at camp, Annabeth was scolded by Chiron and she was sent to my cabin for "house arrest" as Chiron put it.

I took a shower and got out an hour later. The dinner horn blew and everyone ran to the pavilion. I made a rainbow and said "O' Iris, goddess of rainbows, show me the goddess Athena"

I threw a golden drachma into the mist and Annabeth's mom appeared. She was in her palace, planning a new temple on Olympus with Hephaestus. She looked up and saw me and excused herself from the table.

She walked away and glared at me "What is it that you want, sea spawn?"

I ignored her disapproving tone and bowed "I would like to make a request. I would like to marry your daughter Annabeth."

She stared at me and looked at me for a while. When I had a feeling the she would say no and blast me, she smiled.

"I was wondering when you would ask. The answer is yes, you can. I realize that that time after time you continue to prove that you are dedicated to my daughter. For goodness sake! You even fell into Tartarus to save her. Even as a sea spawn, you should realize how important this is. As a gift, here is a ring for the proposal."

A velvet covered box appeared in my hands and I looked at it in amazement. When I opened it, a silver ring sat in the middle with a perfect sized pearl. I glance up at the message and thanked her. She asked me "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

I grinned and looked up "Yes there is"…

Time skip

I confidently walked up to Annabeth's cabin and knocked on the door. The door opened and my beautiful girlfriend answered. I beckoned her to come outside and behind the cabin. At first she shook her head and said that she couldn't go outside or else she would have to clean the horse pen for a month. I kept insisting and she finally came out.

I walked behind the cabin and turned around the corner and knelt in a spot where she wouldn't see me.

When she turned around the corner, she looked at me and gasped.

I pulled out the wedding ring and asked her "Annabeth Chase, will you have me for the rest of my life?"

She put her hand over her mouth and cried. "YES!"

I slipped the ring on the delicate finger and stood up. "How about we go into my cabin for the night?"

She nodded and followed me, as we snuck back to my cabin.

We entered to cabin with our hands intertwined. We looked at each other and slept together and spent the night making the people in China hear us, as we started to get to work.

I looked at Annabeth under the covers and lean down to kiss her.

I promised "On the River of Styx, I swear I will be faithful to you for the rest of my life."

She traced her finger down my chest and said "Let's go again… like the last five times."

I chucked and said "As you wish"

It was the best night of both of our lives.

 **So there you go. Sorry for the adult actions in the story. It was part of the plot.**

 **Here is the question.**

 _Is Chaos a male, female, or both?_

 **I will probably be posting tomorrow or Thursday**

 **That all for today!**

 **BYE!**

 ***Starts munching on blue cookies**

 **[ ]**

 **[(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)]**

 **[(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)]**

 **[_]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So I realized that I am making the chapters more boring and sometimes the chapter doesn't post into the category and that you have to go to my profile page and go to the story that way. Any ways now that that is out of the way, I think I should make another vote. This time you can create your own vote. Here are some of the options.**

 **God-?  
Demigod-?  
Immortal (There is a difference!)-?  
Primordial-?**

 **Vote to give Ideas in the story!**

 **Now the story**

 **Percy POV**

It was morning and Annabeth and I hide under the covers snuggling when a knock came from my coral door. I look at Annabeth and she rolled out of bed and rapidly threw on her clothes. I cursed and pulled my jeans up and yelled at the intruder "I'll be out in a minute."

Chiron's voice yelled back "If that is the case, hurry up! And bring Annabeth too"

I nearly fell in surprise. How did he know that she was with me? I opened my mouth to make up an excuse, but Annabeth said "I'll be right out Chiron"

As soon as we finished putting our clothes back on and looking like we had been doing anything naughty, we stumbled out of my cabin to see the entire camp, all the gods and goddesses popped out from behind the pavilion and yelled "CONGRATS!"

I jumped in surprise and bonked my head on the doorframe. Annabeth gasped and hugged Athena.

Poseidon walked up to me and shook my hand "I am so proud of you son."

I tilted my head and asked "What is going on here?"

Zeus lifted his hand and a glass of wine appeared in his hand. "Perseus Achilles Jackson, we are here to celebrate your wedding."

I turned to Athena, who was smirking in a friendly way. I jokingly accused her "You told them! How dare you!"

She recoiled in shock "I though you would appreciate it"

I rolled my eyes. "It was just a joke"

There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned to look at who it was and it was my mother. I saw a newborn baby that was cuddled in her arms. I hugged her gently and hugged Paul. I turned to everyone and cried "Thank you all for making this the best wedding in Greek Mythology!"

Zeus and Hera glared at me and I gulped "Of course, Z-Zeus 's was- was... Um... better"

Hera smiled and blessed us "Take this blessing Perseus and Annabeth. May you have a bright future and a wonderful life."

I bowed and thanked her. We walked around as everyone congratulated us. Everyone finally settled down and we went to the wedding table, which were the picnic tables that were covered in a beautiful white silk cloth. As soon as Ares sat down, he threw his knife on the table and pierced the cloth. Hera glared at him and he shrugged it off.

I sat down and felt a light pressure and heard a farting noise. Everyone frowned at Hermes and his cabin, who were laughing their heads off. Zeus sighed and shook his head. He stood up and declared "After this long party, we would like to conclude this wedding with the vows!"

Everyone cheered loudly. They picked us up and carried us to the gazebo. Hestia stood there waiting patiently for us to arrive. When we stood before her she asked me, "Do you, Perseus Achilles Jackson, take this woman as your wife, whom which you shall love, care for and protect her with your life?"

I nodded "I will"

She turned to Annabeth "Do you, Annabeth Chase, take this man as your husband, who you shall spend your life with and love him?"

She said without hesitation "YES!"

Hestia handed me the perfect ring and declared to everyone "I pronounce you man and wife!"

When she finished, we kissed and held it until we were out of breath.

I told her "I love you, Annabeth"

A new camper walked up to us and smiled. He clasped his hand on my shoulder tightly. "Congrats, Perseus. Although, I am afraid that I will have to crash the party."

A blast of black power shot out from the camper, as the person's disguise melted away. The figure froze time. I held a time shield to cover me and more importantly my wife Annabeth. I tossed her knife towards her and we stood back to back. We trotted in a circle to see if we could see where the person was.

A figure popped in front of me and I charged at him. He smirked and used my momentum and punched me into another universe. I turned my face and he punched my mask. I heard him curse and covered his hand in pain. I walked up to him and raised my scythe. He looked at me and smiled.

I felt a jolting felling in my gut as I fell over. I saw Annabeth raise her knife and attempted to protect herself. The figure dashed towards her and immobilized her. I struggled to get out of my paralysis. The figure nodded and I screamed. Time continued and the Olympians looked around to see the place was wreck. I knelt down crying.

I had just lost the love of my life again.

 **Hey guys! I am sorry for the short story! I will make the next one**

 ** _Who is the wife of Typhon?_**

 **There you go!**

 **I may be able to post tomorrow or on Tuesday!**

 **BYE!**

 **(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Thanks for continuing to read my story. It means so much to me. I would like to say that everyone who supported my story is my hero. And no, I am not a nerd** **ლ** **(** **̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿** **̿** **ლ** **)**

 **LOL**

 **Anyways the winner of the question is … Phoenix X 2**

 **Just to say, I am not excluding you other people that answered. I just randomly draw names.**

 **I am sorry that I could not update sooner. I had Final exams in school and they drain most of my energy.**

 **Without and more delays here is the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Bye for now!**

 ***Reader shoves me away into Tartarus***

 **Percy POV**

"Percy, can't you stop crying. All the horses are on the verge of stampeding"

I looked at Clarisse. "It's my fault. I lost her again. I couldn't protect her!"

She slammed her knife on the table. "I'm sick of this! I can't believe my eyes! The hero of Olympus and the world is crying like a baby!"

She stormed out of my cabin and she slammed the door on my face.

I quit crying and started to pace around my cabin. I formed a plan worthy of Athena.

I walked out of my cabin and grabbed a pack of supplies for the armory. The campers rushed up to me and trampled me in questions.

I raised my hand and froze time to where they could hear me, but I could talk to them and move.

"I am looking for Annabeth. I will be taking nobody with me. This is my fault, so I will be fixing it. Farewell"

I waved my hand and continued time, as I shimmered flashed away.

I looked at the palm of my hand. I tried to use a locator that could track anything or anyone in the world. A tracking spell on the ring was fluttering like a dead bird.

I crushed the spell in frustration.

I walked into the woods and started to search for Annabeth.

 **Annabeth POV**

I woke up in a shock. I looked around and discovered see couldn't see anything.

A faint of footstep slowly grew louder. I dropped my head, as a door opened and a figure the height of about six feet entered.

The figure smiled and walked in towards me.

I calculated the steps that it took to take down her captor. I rushed up to the man and swung my chair against the figure.

A grunt came out of him and I ran.

Along the way I kept her hand on the left side of the wall and I took off her blind.

Whoever my captor was is either an idiot or they were a mastermind that could somehow trick me. So far, I went with the first option.

All of a sudden I ran into a large black man. I could sense a powerful aura coming off the person. He could be a god or a Primordial. And since he kidnapped me, I would assume that he is a primordial.

"Di immortals! You're Tartarus!"

The man grinned at her and placed a hand on him and he leaned over me. He pushed me against a wall and snapped his fingers.

My glare turned into a horrific expression. His face used to be a void, but he showed his mortal face. It was so bad, it would make Jason, Freddy Krueger, and teletubbies look normal.

He glared at me and pointed to his face "DO YOU SEE THIS? This is the work of your ignorant boyfriend. We fought and he caused this much pain to my beautiful texture. So Annabeth, you're going to help me take my revenge"

He started to slowly strip away my clothes until I was completely exposed. I screamed and shouted for him to stop. He continued to lick me and grope at my breast. I tried to push him away as he raped me for what seemed like forever. I moaned so loud that the guards stared in our direction

He clamped his hand over my mouth to silence me. I bit his hand he withdrawal his hand in excitement.

He kissed me on the lips and said "Feel my curse Annabeth Chase. The demigods will never win unless Perseus will no longer be your boyfriend."

I glowed and felt the curse seep into my skin, binding me to Percy.

Tartarus placed his hand on my forehand and smirked

"We're going to' have so much!"

I fainted away

 **Percy POV**

I ran through the woods with a thought racing across my head. Annabeth. I had tried to track her for days. It was a full moon and I went out to look for her.

I followed any trace of her clothes. I growled in frustration as her trail faded away. I yelled and transformed into a werewolf. I sniffed the only sign of her that I had. A piece of cloth that she used to keep in her pocket. I traced the scent and followed it into a clearing where the scent disappeared.

I looked around and sniffed the rock to capture the scent again.

"There it is!"

I snapped my head up to see a volley of silver arrows flying towards me. I used my wolf stamina to out run the people that shot the silver arrows. Wait, silver arrows?

I turned to see a large group of hunters chase me. I tried to tell them I wasn't doing anything and only wanted peace, but it only went out as a growl. They glared at me and aimed their bows at me. I yelped and ran towards them so they could recognize me. They let loose their arrows and they pierced my body. I howled in pain as I slowly writhed in pain. Man, I hate this and dying. I can tell you it hurts and is kind of annoying.

They put my body on a pole and carried me towards their camp. Then, a group of hunter came and proudly stared at my carcass.

Artemis came out of her tent and inspected my form. I tried to move, but my body was paralyzed and I couldn't say anything.

She looked at me in disgust and turned to her hunters. "Congrats girls. You hunted the were wolf that has been stalking the area for the last few days. As a reward, we shall play a game. Whoever can get the finishing kill will not have chores for a month!"

An exciting buzz came from the crowd. Great, I am an animal for entertainment.

 **Sorry so so so so so so so so much. I had a lot of homework to do. Anyways here is the question**

 _ **What is the name of the vegetable god that helped Demeter search for her daughter?**_

 **There you go. Have fun!**

 **Signing off**

 **-ShadowHunter399**


	13. AN So SORRY!

**Hey guys. So I was unable to make an update in a long time. My first reason is that I was on vacation for like a month and I had no internet for the whole trip. My second reason why is because I had a writer's block and I needed to think of a new story. My new story called The Forbidden Son is coming out soon. Be sure to check that out! I will make a sequel to my first story and make up for the updates I missed.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. I'm back just like I promised I posted at Saturday. And sorry for you people around the world who have different time zones. JUST SUCK IT UP! Anyways nobody won the dedication question so you guys gotta step up your game. But the answer was Triptolemus or Priapus. Either way people didn't get it right. So the reason why I didn't update this in like half a month was because I upgraded my computer to a gaming pc and all my files were deleted.**

 **Enjoy-Shadowhunter399**

 **P.s HIT THAT LIKE BUTTON AND LEAVE A COMMENT DOWN BELOW TO WIN A FREE V-BUCK GIVE AWAY (Just kidding about the v-bucks but seriously like the story and follow it to automatically be notified about the update)**

 **Percy Pov**

The hunter started to spray arrows at me and I panicked. My wolf instinct was kicking off and I charged the girls. I zig zagged between the volleys of silver arrows and charged a hunter.

She was young and inexperienced and I had almost lost my stomach for what I was about to do.

I turned back into my human form with my hoodie up and I grabbed her.

I whispered in her ear "If you don't try anything funny, I'll let you go. I don't want to do this anymore than you have to be here."

She shivered and stayed quiet.

"Stay away from the maiden you foul beast!" Phoebe screamed.

I turned and saw Artemis walked to the front lines with dead, cold calculating eyes. I felt her gaze pierce mine and I frowned. The only goddess unbound by the Ancient Law was here in my face giving me a death glare.

Not the best start to save Annabeth. I form a plan in my head and I prayed to my father that Kronos was in a good mood.

'I'm always in a good mood. What are you talking about' said Kronos

'Dude you're like the king of grumpy and evil.'

'What?! Since when have I ever been in a bad mood?'

'Umm, the time you tried to kill me and my friends'

'Oh yeah, I forgot.'

I needed to work on his memory of things that happen a year ago. I suppose if you live forever than it does that to you.

A blur rushed towards my face and my instincts kicked in and my arm grabbed at the object.

It was a silver arrow.

Artemis ran at me and I slowed down time to a millisecond. I walked over to the large group of hunter and I placed the young hunter in the arms of her comrades and I unfroze time.

Artemis got a knife out and stabbed at my stomach. The weapon pierced my chest and I felt pain I never felt before.

Artemis looked shocked that I was already hit. She was probably expected a huge fight that would decimate the forest.

I chuckled and pulled a grenade pin and tossed it to the hunters.

"Enjoy my Atomic Grenade, bitch."

And I teleported away next to the river.

 **Third POV**

Artemis stared in horror as the grenade slowly made it's descend onto the group of hunters. The girls screamed and the other hunter used their bodies to protect the young girls from any harm.

Artemis's heart dropped. All her hard work for the Hunt was about to go down and be thrown away like it was nothing. Time seemed to slow down as the grenade exploded and left … a bubble?

Suddenly a large group of monster s charged into the meadow and attacked at the hunters.

The other hunters formed a circle around the little girls and drew their bows. They waited until the monsters were in a perfect range to shoot at.

The monsters never came. They crashed into the bubble and they cried out in pain as they dissipated into nothing. There wasn't even sulfur to show that they were slain. The hunters watched as the monsters quickly killed themselves there was a note that said

"Have fun get out, Girl scouts!-Lord of Time"

 **Hey guy sorry bout the short chapter. I was just rushing to finish this and I was like screw it. But they will be longer. I promise. This was kinda a filler and a note to let you know I am back.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! So I had some people ask me about the plot of the story after the next few chapters. That's for me to know and you to find out =D. Anyways I would like to dedicate this chapter to my girlfriend. She is the reason why I am continuing this story and show her show love in the reviews. Make sure to read the end for the question. For a spoiler, the outcome is not what you might think it will be.**

Percy POV

I teleported next to a river and touched the water. The wound in my chest shrunk and faded into a small white scar.

A group of monsters appeared from the outskirts of the river. I smiled as they approached.

"I take it that the mission went well?"

The biggest monster stepped forward. "Yes sir. We were able to convince the hunters of your innocence. In addition, there were no casualties."

I nodded "Excellent. Now you may return to the base with the other group."

The monster bowed "Yes sire. Your plan of activating a teleporting field was brilliant. Now the hunters think that the monsters are dead and they won't be able to interfere with your quest. I wish you luck with returning with your wife."

I waved them off and I turn to the direction of the nearest pit to Tartarus.

Midget Time skip

Percy studied his inventory and smiled.

The monsters wouldn't know what hit them.

He had two swords that were like a small army in themselves. He laid out his guns and checked his ammo. He carried a large heavy Barrett .50 Cal with poison Celestial Bronze sniper bullets. He had a black metal FAMAS that was set to an automatic 3 round-burst, which could fire a 30 clip in 3 seconds.

He packed all his food and water and put on full body Kevlar armor.

He threw up his cloak and wandered the depths of Tartarus to look for a clue.

To his surprise, he stumbled upon a city. He didn't even know that Tartarus had a city. He stared at the city and it looked peaceful and beautiful. Who knew that a city full of dangerous monsters could look so peaceful.

Percy entered the city and was greeted by two Cyclops guards.

"Greetings, little traveler. What brings you to our city of Vandar?"

Percy bowed "I have come to look for a close friend of mine and for information."

The Cyclops on the left nodded "Very well. There is also a tournament for strangers and residence to win a prize. The prize is a chance to battle our Lord Tartarus and have a chance of winning a very beautiful mortal girl as a wife."

The other Cyclops nodded "Yeah, I think the name was Annabeth Chase"…

 **In local Montel (I think of it as a monster hotel)**

The hotel was very cozy. The reception was great and I felt a little welcomed.

I left most of my gear in my room and I wandered around the city trying to see if I could find any information about the tournament.

I walked to the outskirts of town and I saw a guy get beat up by a group of monsters.

I felt rage. Even though they were monster, they still have feeling and that they still deserve the proper respect.

I walked over to the group "Alright, break it up and go home everyone."

The leader stared at me in disgust "I'm going to pretend you weren't here if you scram"

I shook my head in disappointment "You heard what I said. Leave now or you have to go through me"

The leader laughed "That's what I intend to do."

He threw a quick jab at me while the other brandished their weapons at me. I pulled out my katana and got into a defense formation. The other monsters charged me and I slashed horizontally and killed all of them at once. The face of the leader was filled with horror and panic as the weapons of his comrade clattered in to the floor.

He tried to run away and I ended his misery quickly by cutting off his head.

I walked over to the beaten up monster and he flinched when I offered my hand to him.

"It is fine. I won't hurt you"

"It's not you I'm worried about. It's the trouble that you will bring with you"

"What your name?"

The monster looked up at him and said "I'm Atrax the Wise. What is your name stranger?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Call me P."

He cocked his head. "That is an interesting monster name. Alright P, Would you like to stay home with me and my wife."

I said "Sure. It would be an honor"

We walked to a secluded shack that size of a school bus. We entered in and the 'house' was nearly empty except for a few essentials.

There was a young woman sitting on a stool, hunched over with her face in her hands.

She looked up at us and ran over to Atrax and kissed him passionately. I turned away, so it wouldn't be awkward. She finally released him and started to scold him. Hard.

"WHERE WERE YOU? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD WITH ALL OF THOSE MONSTERS AFTER YOU!"

Atrax backed up a little "Now my flower, I am fine now"

She turned to me and asked Atrax "Who is this person here?"

Atrax replied "This is P. He helped save me from the Serpent Gang."

She smiled and hugged me until my ribs almost cracked "Thank you so much for saving my idiot husband"

I wheezed "Help… Ribs…"

She let go of me and I had to recover. Her hugs were almost as strong as Tyson's!

I scratched my head "Why are there gangs after the two of you?"

She looked at Atrax and he nodded

"We're the founders of Vandar"

 **Here is the dedication question! What is the earliest literature that mentions Pandora?**

 **P.S. I ran out of ideas for questions and had to ask my sister. She's in a college Greek mythology course. So if you answer this you're my god.**


End file.
